1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for etching tantalum silicide or titanium silicide materials on semiconductor wafers. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved process for anisotropically etching a tantalum silicide or titanium silicide layer previously formed over a polysilicon layer deposited on a silicon oxide surface on a semiconductor wafer.